my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Homura Akamine
Homura Akamine (炎 赤峰, Akamine Homura) is one of the protagonists of the storyline, The Hero Academy. She is a UA second-year student in Class 2-A of UA's Hero Course. She is a provisional hero who interns with the Flame Hero: Endeavor, and operates under the alias, Blazing Hero: Vermilion Phoenix (燃えるような英雄: バーミリオンフェニックス, Moeru yōna eiyū: Shu Fenikkusu) Appearance Homura is a thin girl of average height. She has long, straight, crimson-colored hair and blue eyes. Usually, her casual appearance is just a red T-Shirt and sometimes with a black jacket. During school, she wears the regular U.A. uniform, just with black tights instead of the usual knee-high socks worn by her other female classmates. Her Hero Costume consists of a red top covering most of her front torso with a sort of black sleeveless undershirt inside. Homura wears black sleeves with red accents, along with regular gloves to cover and protect her arms and hands. On her wrists, she wears a pair of black wrists guards to regulate her body temperature through her arms, which is where she shoots her flames out of. Along with that, Homura wears a utility belt containing medical supplies and lighters. On her belt, there is a red triangle in the center, pointing upward. Also, she has strips of leather protruding from her belt. She has a black open skirt along her belt. She wears black pants with red accents on her knees and on her thighs. She has a pair of black boots, which she modified to be impact resistant. Throughout her time at U.A., her costume goes through very little change. The most notable change was before the Provisional Hero exam. Homura adds a pair of gloves to her costume. These gloves actually help her improve her quirk's power, unlike her previous pair, which did nothing to aid her abilities. The pair of gloves are used to increase the potency and power of her flames. The gloves are almost completely red with flame designs covering the sides and base of the gloves. Also, it has an "X" as a buckle, with an upward pointing triangle on top, just like on her belt. Gallery Homura Akamine.jpg|Homura's Appearance IMG 6367.jpg|Homura's Hero Costume nukj.jpg|Formal Clothing tumblr_o10xx2BH021tpciuho1_400.jpg|Hero Costume History Early Life All of her life, Homura was raised as a normal child. Despite her very useful quirk, her parents didn't want her to become a hero, as it may have been too dangerous. Homura, set on her dream, still trained and practiced to become a hero, despite her parents' wishes. Still, she wanted her parents to be fine with her becoming a hero. Eventually, her parents came to accept the fact, that she would become a hero, no matter the cost. After years of hand to hand combat training, quirk training and studying, she came to U.A. in hopes of becoming one of the best heroes in the country. U.A. Year 1 Homura, ready to apply for UA's Hero Course, took the Entrance Exam and passed with ease, ending up in 4th place overall, collecting dozens of both villains and rescue points. She started in Class 1-B, her homeroom teacher being Vlad King. In the Sports Festival, she placed 2nd place. Her skill, along with her quirk, brought the interest of multiple Pro-Heroes, even Mirko, who was the number 6 hero at the time and interned with her for a week, as usual. When she returned to U.A., she, along with her class, had to take the final exams. She aced both parts of the exam, the written portion, and the practical exam, which was to defeat villain bots. Throughout the summer, she trained at the camp, along with Class 1-B. For the upcoming Provisional Hero exam, she and the other students train and create special moves. But, since the test isn't meant for first years, the test will only be available for students that meet specific requirements, such as scores in the practical final exam, and grades. This left only 14 of the 20 students in class 1-B to take the exam. Homura, along with the others, all pass the exams. After becoming a provisional hero, she began to intern with the Flame Hero, Endeavor. Endeavor, being the number two hero, would go on many missions that Homura would also go on, giving her plenty of experience. Personality Homura is a very prideful and ambitious person. She hopes of becoming one of the greatest heroes the world has ever seen. She is a brash person who likes to act without properly thinking about her actions. Still, she is also very calm and collected in dire situations. She is capable of analyzing and finds his opponent's weaknesses, even while defending against a barrage of attacks, though she prefers to just fight head-on. Homura believes actions show more than words. However, despite this, she shows a deep understanding of how to motivate others, even those she just met. She respects anyone who is willing to get stronger and does not judge others for the sake of not being harsh. Despite, her love for fighting, she also cares for her friends and classmates, often worrying and thinking about them. Abilities Overall Abilities: Homura has been established as one of the strongest students in Class 2-A, earning her 3rd place in U.A. Sports Festival and 3rd in the Quirk Apprehension Test. She has the power and the intellect to contend with a multitude of Pro-Heroes, being both extremely powerful and intelligent. Enhanced Strength: After years of physical training, Homura possesses incredible physical strength. Though, she hasn't shown it, as her quirk is mostly used for ranged attacks. Enhanced Pain Tolerance: Akamine is far more resistant to pain than the others, as seen when she is able to keep standing up and fighting, after being hit multiple times and slammed into walls. Enhanced Agility and Speed: Homura is fast, agile and has quick reflexes. She is also able to partially dodge a knife thrown at her face and several other attacks from villains, along with other attacks, on multiple different occasions. Keen Intellect: '''Homura has shown to be quite smart and strategic, despite that fact that she prefers head-on fights. She is very observant to everything around her, whether she‘s reading someone's intentions or Quirks' weaknesses. She also knows the method of analyzing and predicting, as she was taught this by Takeshi Daiguren. Because of this, she was able to find opening and patterns in many of her opponents, including All Might, himself. '''Quirk Ignite- Homura's quirk Ignite is a mix of her parents' quirks. It allows her to both generate and control fire. In short, the quirk gives her pyrokinetic abilities, along with the ability to generate fire. She can create large fire blasts to incinerate her opponents, as well as cover her body in flames. Changing the temperature of the flames is possible as well, which means that their damage output is capable of increasing or decreasing depending on what she wants. Due to training, Homura's quirk control has increased to the point where she can solidify her flames, making them tangible. She can use this to materialize the flames into weapons, using them for fights. Homura can also channel her quirk for force itself, for example, she can use her fire to propel herself at an opponent or to dodge an attack. But, the quirk will raise Homura's body temperature to dangerous levels if overused due to successive powerful attacks or drawn out battles, impairing her physical abilities. If she were to use her quirk too much (specifically generating flames), it could make it more difficult, or even stop her from generating fire. 'Supermoves' *'Wall of Flames': Homura uses her powers to generate a burst of flames that covers a large area. *'Blazing Hell Flame': She unleashes a flame attack in the form of a flame thrower to burn her opponent *'Heat Haze': Homura shoots a stream of fire from the palm of her hand and controls it to follow her opponent's movements, pushing them back. *'Flaming Spiral': Homura creates a massive amount of fire and spins in around her opponent, creating a tornado of fire. This is only used during an emergency, or rather, to quickly incapacitate an opponent. Homura doesn't use this move much, as it can be used to easily kill. *'Raging Inferno': This move is very similar to Heat Haze, except that it is used offensively, rather than defensively. In this move, Homura tries to burn her opponent and capture them in her flames. *'Flame Flight': From an elevated position, Homura ignites her feet, using the flames to keep herself elevated. Despite its name, it isn't actual flight, as she just keeps herself from falling. *'Purgatory of Flames': By concentrating a large amount of fire into a small sphere, it becomes so dense that it deals enough damage to destroy buildings. However, this attack takes 40-60 seconds to complete. Stats Equipment * Her suit has been modified to be extremely resistant and durable. Fitting with her quirk, her entire costume is completely fireproof. * Furthermore, Homura wears a pair of gloves. She calls the gloves "Flame Gauntlets" These gloves are used to not only augment her physical attacks but also to increase her firepower. Essentially, the gloves make her flames more potent and "explosive". The gloves were stylized by Homura herself. * As mentioned above, generating too much fire can impair her ability to create more flames. Because of this, she carries two lighters in her belt. If she cannot generate flames, she turns to the lighters and manipulates the flames to her will. * The guards on her wrist are used to regulate her temperature through her arms. Along with that, Homura can insert a lighter into either of them and use them to creates flames through there * Homura also has a utility belt, containing things for hero work, such as lighters, medical supplies, etc. Trivia * Her name, Homura, means 'Flame', and Akamine means 'Red Peak' * Homura takes a lot of inspiration from the Flame Hero, Endeavour when it comes to attacks and special moves. * Regarding Takeshi's academic life and performance, his U.A. data is as follows: ** Student No. 13 in Class 2-A *** Ranked 2nd during the U.A. Entrance Exam *** Ranked 3rd for the Quirk Apprehension Test. *** Ranked 5th in Class 1-A's mid-term grades. *** Ranked in the Top 4 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. * Homura's Hero costume is based on Crimson Avenger from the game, Elsword * Homura's "Flame Gauntlets" are based on the X-Gloves from the manga, Reborn! * The red triangle on her belt was chosen by Homura, as the triangle is the symbol of fire in alchemy * Though she rarely shows it, she loves plenty of things from popular culture, such as anime, Star Wars, etc. Category:Takeshi Daiguren-Sama Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:U.A. Students Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes in Training Category:Class 2-A Category:Quirk Users Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students